


Celoso

by VMONIC



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Boys In Love, College, Dancer Kim Taehyung | V, Dating, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, English, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fucking, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Korean Characters, Late at Night, Latino Character, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Missionary Position, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Sweet, Teasing, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMONIC/pseuds/VMONIC
Summary: After seeing Taehyung dancing with someone else, Jungkook gets jealous and becomes a brat. So now it's up to Taehyung to prove to Jungkook that's he is all his.Latino boy Jungkook!





	Celoso

Jungkook's eyes were penetrating onto the scene happening in front of him. He observed the way Taehyung was dancing in the studio with his partner: a girl with long brown hair, named Carmen.

 

It's just a dance practice, don't freak out, Jungkook reminded himself,  breathing in and out deeply, as he waited in the corner of the room for Taehyung to finish.

 

The clock was almost pointing at 8:00 PM. Jungkook glanced over to check the time again for the 3rd time in the same minute.

 

Jungkook just wanted to go home already.

 

He could've left alone, but he had to wait here in the studio for Taehyung. It wasn't his boyfriend that he didn't trust, it was just this Carmen girl. She was a bit too sexy for Jungkook's liking, to be left alone with his boyfriend.

 

All Jungkook wanted at that moment was to spend more time with his babe. But Taehyung's busy.

 

Taehyung's a dancer, and a teacher at the same time. He has 2 classes in the afternoon for high skilled students. And he has a special night class with Jungkook only (but that's besides the point).

 

Jungkook smiled to himself secretly and blushed. But soon the smile faded away, looking at Taehyung and his partner.

 

A sigh escaped Jungkook's lips mindlessly, and he rolled his eyes, while still watching them dance. Impatiently waiting for the song to come to an end, his muscles were tense, tight-lipped, jaw cleanched, and cold sweat was formed on his forehead. 

 

Taehyung was grinding behind her, lightly, hands placed on Carmen's hips as he dance. Her fat ass was pressing against his croach, and the satisfied smirk playing on his Taehyung's lips was more than enough evidence to prove that Taehyung was, indeed, enjoying this dance practice, a little too much.

 

As the song was almost there to stop, Jungkook stopped the dancing couple quickly.

 

"Okay, what the fuck is going on between you two? Taehyung what're you doing?" Jungkook asked, strings of annoyance laying his silvery voice as he stepped up and separated the two.

 

"Jungkook, baby, listen-" Taehyung tried to speak, but Jungkook shushed instantly. He turned around to the girl and pushed her away by her shoulder. 

 

"I saw what you did, Carmena. I don't care if this is only a dance practice, voy a pelear contigo si tocas a mi hombre así otra vez!" Jungkook warned, feeling his blood boil and rush to his face, making his own cheeks red as he said.

 

Carmen snickered. "You're just jealous but whatever."

 

She ran her her fingers through her wavey hair, and before she turned her heels around, she winked at Taehyung. "Bye papito," she said, then glared at Jungkook and left the studio.

 

Jungkook's jaw almost dropped, and he looked at Taehyung in disbelief.

 

"Taehyung! Me estás engañando con esta puta? Apuesto a que piensas que el trasero de esa chica es más gordo que el mío, ¿no?" Jungkook asked, pushing Taehyung back to the wall-sized mirror behind him. 

 

Taehyung gulped blinked his eyes. "I don't speak spanish-"

 

"Cállate!" Jungkook shouted, and Taehyung frowned. "Don't tell me to shut up!"

 

"Lo juro, I'm going to cut your huge dick off if I find out you're cheating." Jungkook said through gritted teeth, gripping on Taehyung's collar tightly. "You always come up with bullshit and I'm-"

 

Taehyung grabbed Jungkook by his tiny waist and turned them around, so that Jungkook was now pressed against the glass with so much force. Jungkook let out a gasp at the sudden move, and looked up at Taehyung with widened doe sparkly eyes.

 

Taehyung leaned in slowly, his lips against the shell of Jungkook's double helixed ear, breathing warmly onto it, as he saw how quiet Jungkook got.

 

"If you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to fuck you right here, right now." Taehyung whispered huskily, and he almost heard Jungkook gulp. "So watch that pretty mouth of yours, hm?"

 

Jungkook's cheeks were already glowing brightly. He looked down, and licked his own lips nervously. "Take m-me. Home. N-now." He stammered, pushing Taehyung off of him, then he walked away.

 

Taehyung smirked, and grabbed Jungkook back, turning him around, only to kiss him on the cheek quickly. "You're so annoying. We'll talk about this when we get home."

 

Jungkook didn't respond, still looking very upset, a pretty pout drawn on his rosy lips, and cheeks painted in red that matched his boyfriend's hair. Taehyung rolled his eyes, and laced Jungkook's hand with his, and soon left the studio after locking it up.

 

They both walked towards Taehyung's black car which was parked outside the building. Getting in, Taehyung drove off.

 

Few minutes passed, and none of them spoke out any word. 

 

"You're not gonna talk to me?" Taehyung asked softly, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, and looking up at the light which had just turned red. 

 

Jungkook was leaning his forehead against the car window, staring outside silently, an empty look etched on his pretty face. He ignored Taehyung, although he hated himself for it. The jealousy still crumbling inside his stomach, breaking his butterflies' wings that used to always flutter shyly.

 

Taehyung nodded to himself, and started driving again once the lights were green and it was safe to go.

 

Countless stars shimmered behind the glass that Jungkook pressed his face on. Up far away into the sky, every star glowed flamelessly and danced beautifully, dazzling around in the endless space above, decorating the sky of America unknowingly, just like Taehyung would usually. 

 

The way Taehyung dances was byeond compare. It was perfect, and Taehyung himself was perfect. Everything about him was perfect- it had Jungkook's heart flying dangerously high, so he was alaways wondering if Taehyung was still in love with him. He wanted to be careful, since he afraid of his heart falling down from wherever its hanging, and breaking into tiny glossy pieces that could never be fixed. 

 

Jungkook sighed softly to himself, and closed his eyes, letting his black hair fall onto his forehead dreamily.

 

 

 

Taehyung smiled, waiting for Jungkook to make him his dinner, because he always does. They were in their apartment already since 2 hours ago, they kind of talked, but didn't have one full conversation, but what can Taehyung do.

 

Anyways, Jungkook came back. And the smile on Taehyung's lips vanished quickly, and his pleasant expressions were now turned upside down, as Jungkook put the plate proudly in front of him.

 

"Frozen pizza? Jungkook- why don't you just fucking give me dog food." Taehyung grumbled, pushing the plate of pizza across the table.

 

"Perdóneme? You don't need to eat, you probably ate her ass a million times already. Why are you still hungry?" Jungkook asked, nonchalantly, crossing his arms against his chest.

 

"Carmen? Jungkook no- she's just my partner. Why would I even do that disgusting shit- wait, you really think I'm cheating on you?" Taehyung stood up, and Jungkook turned away. "I swear, bebe, she's just a dance partner. Nothing more."

 

"I'm going to sleep," Jungkook mumbled, loud enough for Taehyung to hear. And Taehyung followed him later.

 

Both were layed in bed, Jungkook facing the wall, so that his back was given to Taehyung. Taehyung rolled his eyes, sometimes he hated how childish Jungkook can get, when having an argument.

 

"Kookita," Taehyung hummed softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Jungkook's nape. Jungkook's cheeks tinted, and waited secretly for more touch from the only man he ever loved.

 

"Tu sabes te quiero mucho," Taehyung whispered, bringing his hand down to place it on Jungkook's waist. Jungkook whined. "You can't speak spanish, don't say anything. And no I don't know if you love me or not."

 

"Why're you mad?" Taehyung asked, his hand tracing down Jungkook's curves, to his hip, then even further to his thigh. Jungkook blushed harder, "I- I can't stand watching you dance with someone else."

 

"Hm, baby's celoso?" Taehyung said in his deep voice that went 2 pitches lower. He kissed Jungkook's neck again, and stayed still to breathe on his skin for a moment, loving how Jungkook shivered under his touch.

 

"N-no. I just-" Jungkook breathed out, feeling Taehyung's large hand go under his babypink coloured shirt, then tenderly rub over his fine abs. "I love my muscular bebé," Taehyung said, hand still continuing to feel Jungkook's abdomen.

 

Closing his eyes, Jungkook's tense body relaxed to the touch, but his feelings were now all over the place. "Taehyung- do- do you love me?"

 

"I fucking adore you, and just you." Taehyung answered quickly, no hesitancy in his tone. Jungkook smiled, and his heart skipped a million beat. "Mi novio- you're mine only."

 

Taehyung's hand caressed over Jungkook's front, from up to his chest and down to the bottom of his stomach, feeling every inch lovingly, brushing away all Jungkook's worries and thoughts at that moment.

 

He tugged softly on the waistband of his shorts, and Jungkook blushed as Taehyung just played around, planting kisses like roses on Jungkook's neck and shoulder.

 

"Fuck me, papi," Jungkook let out in the cutest voice he managed to make. Taehyung smirked and finally turned Jungkook on his back, and then hovered on top of him, pushing the blankets away in the process. 

 

"My tiny baby," Taehyung expressed through his gentle whisper, leaning down to kiss Jungkook's lips. They pressed their lips together breathlessly, overwhelmed by sudden urge to hold each other tightly and never let go. 

 

Taehyung pulled away only to lean over again and kiss him harder. Lips locked, Jungkook forgot why did he have to breathe. If only he could live that moment forever. The lustful moment of which him and Taehyung are kissing with so much passion and unexplained desires. 

 

Slowly, Taehyung had let go of Jungkook's lips, then moved down to kiss his cheeks, his jaw, then his neck. He sucked a dark coloured hickey on his golden yet milky skin. Like the moon, his boy glowed during the night.

 

Red hair falling on his darkened eyes, Taehyung took his own shirt off sensually, stripping as he stradled Jungkook- standing on his knees on either side of Jungkook.

 

Jungkook watched with sparkly eyes whilst Taehyung exposed his firm chest and fine body, tan skin gleaming, and reflecting blush on Jungkook's cheeks. Taehyung licked his lips, and eyed Jungkook up and down, fucking him with his eyes already. Taehyung loved the sight of his shy baby laying on the bed under him. It felt so good to have Jungkook glimmer for him only. 

"How dare you steal my breath away like that.." Taehyung whispered huskily, holding Jungkook's hand and heart. The stars in Jungkook's eyes shone brightly, and the stars in his stomach were shooting, and the ones on his cheeks danced. 

 

Oh, this boy. Jungkook was a gilded sky- a universe made of so many pretty dazzling stars. All of them glimmering together, forming a breathtaking sight to admire and look at. But if you looked at each star of them, separately, it would be a strikingly different view. Each little star is complicated, and complex. Each one of them held hidden stories. Some stars were dead, and some stars were newly born. From far away, everything looked so superlatively perfect. And the closer and deeper you look into that universe, you'll discover mind-blowing truths, both ugly and pretty, about each part/star of it.

 

And Taehyung fell in love all over again.

 

"Look at you, my hot baby," Taehyung smirked, gazing down to capture the lewd expression on Jungkook's face perfectly, and enjoy it. "Now take off your clothes."

 

Jungkook did. Stripped out of each cloth quickly, throwing them all off the bed, leaving himself naked. 

 

Jungkook eagerly spreaded his legs for Taehyung, feeling his body thrill with emotions and flaming heat when Taehyung leaned in for yet another kiss- but this time a kiss on his inner thighs. Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's thighs and opened his legs even more for him to run his lips all over.

 

Taehyung's fingers ran along side, fingertips feeling Jungkook's warmth while sending lances of pleasure up Jungkook's spine in return.

 

"Cógeme papi, dame tu verga- dame tu leche, por favor ugh," Jungkook whined, voice squeaking. Taehyung hummed in Jungkook's thighs and lifted his head up. 

 

"So needy," Taehyung reached over to grab the lube bottle from the nightstand. He squeezed a good amount of it onto his palm, then placed the bottle away. 

 

"Te deseo papi, I want you so bad," Jungkook said, blushing slightly, looking up at Taehyung with big dolly eyes.

 

"¿quién es mi perra?" Taehyung asked, stroking the orange flavored lube over his throbbing cock, covering his length with as much lube as needed to not hurt his baby. 

 

"Taehyung, please, you don't know spanish. You can't even respond to me well! And- those phrases are out of place, sir," Jungkook said. "I bet you only know how to speak dirty." 

 

"And? What about it?" Taehyung raised an eyebrow, lifting Jungkook's lower body up by his thighs to line up his cock with Jungkook's clenching hole. "And answer my question, Kookita."

 

"Fine- it's me, I'm your bitch, Taehyung. Y-your one and only," Jungkook answered, shutting his eyes tightly as Taehyung pushed the tip in and began filling him up. 

 

The first moan escaped Jungkook's lopsided lips ever so sweetly, and his cheeks turned red the slightest bit. Taehyung let out a groany breath, as he pushed in deeper, Jungkook taking him easily yet tightly.

 

"Suavemente, please," Jungkook voiced out weakly, as Taehyung leaned in to kiss his lips. Jungkook wrapped his arms around Taehyung's shoulders to brace himself.

 

"Of course, my little one. I'll be gentle," Taehyung picked a slow pace and began thrusting, Jungkook found himself digging his fingernails into Taehyung's broad back, scratching marks on his skin just like an artist would do his usual steps to create a lovely artwork.

 

Jungkook's moans rang in Taehyung's ears like a soft and a not-so-quiet melody sung by an expert singer. Breath unsteady, chests rising up with hope and falling down ever so tenderly and safely. Taehyung's well-controlled thrusts made Jungkook calm down more, but still moaning messily nonetheless.

 

"Don't you- don't you ever dare cheat o-on me," Jungkook said with his hitched breath.

 

Taehyung shut Jungkook up with kisses, tasting his pair of lips as if it was the most delicious thing ever. "You're so annoying oh my god, just shut up. I told you I fucking love you with all what my heart offers. I love you with every beat of mine."

 

"Y-you better." Jungkook breathed out, his stomach pooling with the familiar warm feeling deep inside his stomach. "F-fuck, I'm gonna cum-"

 

"Cum baby," Taehyung said, and even if he hadn't said it Jungkook would have moaned loudly as he comes onto his thighs, spilling his hot milk out of pleasure, like he just did already. Jungkook dropped his arms to his sides on the bed, and smiled, eyes closed, cheeks glowing, as Taehyung continued to fuck him until he came inside him. 

 

"You're such a pretty mess," Taehyung said, ruffling Jungkook's fluffy black hair, and pressing one last soft kiss to his head. "You did so well, baby." He whispered, and Jungkook responded with a soft giggle then saying: "Y-you're mine."

 

They helped each other clean up, then dress in new clothes to sleep.

 

Both layed in bed, cuddling under the heavy white blanket, and looking at each other, love rising within their warm breath. They both felt like they wanted to say something important at the moment, and so both of them said it at the same time.

 

"I love you,"  
"Buy me Takis,"

Taehyung blinked his eyes and chuckled. "You want me to buy you takis? Now? I can go run to the store if you-"

 

"I love you too," Jungkook mumbled, snuggling closer to Taehyung's chest, burying his whole face in it willingly. "And no, I mean tomorrow. Can we?"

 

Taehyung smiled, and embraced Jungkook's body tightly in his hold. "Sure thing, bebé."

 

"Goodnight, love of my life," Jungkook whispered, and kissed Taehyung on the nose. Taehyung returned the kiss to its owner with pleasure, but on the lips. 

 

They ended up having another make-out session before they finally went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i published it on wattpad already but wanted to see how ao3 works so i published it here uwu
> 
> wattpad @ jeongguk-san


End file.
